Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers, increases, efficient management of communication network resources becomes more critical. In some instances, network service providers desire to centralize access control, mobility control and/or load control to manage communication network resources. However, there are significant challenges in centralizing control of communication network resources, particularly with regard to timing constraints for radio resource management for user equipment within a communication network.